Blood Thirst
by christanky17
Summary: Alucard is out for blood, a blood curdling sensation that wouldn't be settled unless he hunted down the one responsible. Rated M for gore and violence, character death is in this story.


For this one, listen to Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye. Do it. It's creepy as fuck. Haha. I love it.

There is character death involved in this one. I'd like to say this is a random point during the Millennium Attack before Seras had the chance to drink Pip's blood. Of course, it's of my own story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Gone.

She was gone.

Alucard stood silently over Seras' lifeless body as she was sprawled in a heap, a large deep gash across her midsection that nearly had her in two. Her once bright blue eyes were now dull, almost like a washed out blue. His eyes continued along her body and saw her large canon just out of her grasp, not even a couple of inches from her palm.

_He had found Integra and had brought her safe and when she asked of Seras' he had told her that he didn't know where she was. He couldn't even feel or sense her through her link. Did she sever it? That wasn't like the Police Girl at all. Especially not in battle._

_Just as he removed himself from holding Integra's arm over his shoulder he let her sit against the wall inside the abandoned and destroyed Hellsing mansion. Integra looked around, seeing a head of one of Bernadotte's men pinned to the wall with two knives in the eyes and one in the mouth. She grimaced as she looked to her arm that had a gash in it. It wasn't deep, thankfully. Her mansion was destroyed... And many lives were lost._

_As Alucard and Integra stood there silently, Alucard's eyes widened as he felt a wave of pain course through his body. The suddenly he felt like blood was escaping his body, and he looked down to where the feeling was the strongest and didn't see anything. The only one that he had a connecting this deep with was..._

_Alucard's eyes went flat and deadly as they began to glow a bright orange. _

_Integra's eyes widened as she saw the ancient vampire began to radiate darkness around him._

"_What is it Alucard?" _

"_I feel... pain." _

_Getting his point, Integra's narrow blue eyes narrowed even further and a look of stern and aggression formed on her face._

"_Alucard, go find her! I order you!"_

_Alucard looked to his master who was sitting on the floor, her face mixed of anger and worry. Her eyes betrayed no other emotion, but the order was clear in the air. Integra watched as Alucard's body vanished into shadows, vanishing from her sight._

_Integra continued to glare at the spot where Alucard was standing moments ago. _

'_I'll never forgive you if you die, Seras!'_

Alucard's eyes stared motionlessness at where she was wounded, and saw that majority of her blood was no longer inside of her body and it was too late to save her now. Anger began to rage through his veins, increasing by every moment he continued to stare at her lifeless body. Suddenly his fangs bared, bursting through his gums as his eyes began to blaze.

He'll find the one who did this... And make sure they felt pain in every inch of their body before he ripped their limbs from their body.

* * *

Alucard traced his target down to the heart of London, running muck and killing aimlessly. The target had spiked hair and a rather long and thin body. Used a large scythe for a weapon. He raised both of his guns, aiming before shooting to get their attention.

Just as the target turned around, Alucard seized the body, speed almost blurry. His one hand curved around the throat of the target, claws popping out from the white gloves and sinking into the neck of the attacker.

"Who are you?" He growled out.

The attacker began to gurgle for a couple of moments, and then began to laugh, raising its scythe and bringing it down and cutting off Alucard's wrist blood spraying everywhere and on the attackers face.

"If it isn't the famous Alucard! And what do I deserve your presence? The name is Zorin Blitz!" Zorin watched as Alucard began to radiate an unearthly aura, his fallen hand that was lying on the floor began to melt, and the liquid seemed to almost gravitate towards his wrist, mending itself back together. Zorin looked at Alucard with a grin, getting her scythe and lifted it into an attacking position.

Alucard looked at Zorin from under his long hair, eyes glowing from beneath the black strands.

"Oh I know why you're here..." Zorin drawled, almost tauntingly. Yes... She sensed this vampire when he had taken care of that blonde woman. Seras was the name? Was he her sire?

"You're here because of your fledging... Seras. I must say she did put up a good fight but she was weak. A weakling incapable of doing anything."

Suddenly Alucard brought his hands up; both guns occupied in each hand and began shooting, watching how Zorin blocked the attacks with the large blade of her scythe. Realizing that he needed to get that off her hands, he shot forwards, using the long muzzle of his Jackal and managing to twist the weapon around and out of her grasp, sending it flying into the ground far from them both. Zorin looked to the weapon, eyes wide. _So fast!_ Before she could think she found her mouth full of metal, and suddenly her head was exploding, blood spraying everywhere like a water balloon.

But no, Alucard wasn't done yet. He knew that this couldn't be the end of the Millennium vampire. But that was okay, he'll make sure that this Zorin wasn't able to even twitch before he took the finishing blow. He walked over to Zorin who was lying on the floor, head completely missing from her neck.

Alucard suddenly felt a pain in his back, gasping as blood began to spill from his mouth, and looked down and saw the large scythe blade sticking out of his chest. He looked ahead to the dead body of Zorin and saw her melting, eyes staring at him mockingly.

"I must say vampire Alucard, for someone so old you must be rather idiotic to fall for such an illusion!" She began laughing as she watched the blood flow onto the scythe and onto the floor in small puddles. An insane smirk formed on Alucard's lips, cleaver like fangs showing in dangerous lines. His hands reached up to grab the scythe with his two hands, ignoring how the blade cut into his fingers. He then shoved the scythe backwards, effectively cutting him in two, his upper body sliding off the blade and falling to the floor, that same insane smirk on his face.

Zorin watched as this happened with shock, her scythe now bare of his body with a deep coat of his blood covering the blade and intestines hanging over the blade and coming from the vampire's body. The body began to melt once again, slowly melting into the ground as a shadow began to form in the air, blood sliding up the figure to form the vampire's body again. Zorin looked down and saw the vampire's face melting, that smirk still on his face even as it melted away.

She heard mocking laughter, deep and insane and it resonated deep inside her body as she looked back up and saw that he was fully regenerated.

"Is that all you have? You can cut me into as many pieces as you want, I'll just come back!" Zorin looked at Alucard in shock and fear. Why wasn't he dying? Seras had died the moment he chopped hr body in half, why wasn't he dying dammit!

Zorin suddenly pain in her chest and saw that the vampire was now in front of her, arm dug deep into her chest.

"I can see the confusion on your face... The fear... Why this is more arousing than ever! If only you could see this..._Police Girl..._" He hissed out the name as his eyes began to glow again as he looked to Zorin.

Of course Zorin was ignorant to why he wouldn't die. Seras was not yet a true vampire and still was vulnerable and didn't have all healing properties of a true vampire. He however...

Alucard began to laugh, laugh becoming louder as he removed his arm from her chest, and raveling in the huge hole in her chest.

"I've lived for a little more than 600 years. Don't think your petty little attacks can kill me, let alone harm me!" He growled out as Zorin coughed blood, gurgling as she coughed again, blood splashing onto Alucard's face and clothing. Alucard simply watched, licking his lips and let out a moan at the bloods taste. It had been too long that he had blood directly from its source... _Yess_s... He'll make sure Zorin felt every ounce of pain before drinking every drop of her blood.

As Zorin fell to the floor again, Alucard's booted feet came down on each side of her shoulders, just above her armpits and pressed, enjoying her yell of pain. He felt the crunch of breaking bones as he pressed down further, and suddenly he bent over and with his single hand grabbing her hair, he had ripped her head off. Alucard was long past sanity, mouth opened and fangs bore as he looked down to his hand and saw the head. Veins and ripped pieces of flesh hung from the exposed ripped neck, and he looked down and saw the blood pouring from her neck.

Alucard tossed the head aside, and removed his booted feet from the shoulders and lifted the body, taking delight in its mauled form. No head, shoulders crushed, leaving the arms hanging like a hanger.

His hands came to the shoulders and then ripped at the arms, tearing them off. He then let out a growl and he snapped forward suddenly, sinking his teeth into the neck of the now dead body, drinking the blood. He kept on drinking, until there was nothing left. He let the body slip from his fingers and drop to the floor, staring into darkness as his mouth was covered in blood, fangs now tinted and stained red instead of their bleach white.

_Delicious..._

He looked over to the head of Zorin and got up slowly, walking towards it.

* * *

Integra had managed to get over to a dead body of one of the mercenaries, and ripped off some of the material of the unknown man's shirt. She had tied the piece of cloth around her arm to stop the bleeding until she got herself to a medic. Suddenly there was a gusting sound and she looked over her shoulder and saw Alucard standing there. Her eyes widened when she saw him covered in blood, eyes glowing orange still. Where was Seras?

"Alucard." Integra acknowledged as she got up slowly.

"My master..." Alucard hissed out, still trying to contain himself after the events that occurred.

Integra's eyes looked to a large scythe that he held in his hands. Her eyes continued along the scythe and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a head that had been impaled on the long blade of the weapon.

"Alucard what happened? Where's Seras?"

Alucard grinned at his master as he looked down to the scythe that had Zorin's head on it.

"I think I've found us some new house decorations." He said cryptically, not answering his master's question about Seras. Understanding crossed Integra's eyes as she closed them briefly before opening them.

"We can't just leave her there. We'll go back and get her."

Alucard bowed to Integra, scythe to his side.

"Yes, my master!"


End file.
